


A Treasure Worth Stealing

by loopypun



Category: Lupin III
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopypun/pseuds/loopypun
Summary: After years of stealing treasure together, it's about time Jigen starts coming to terms about his feelings towards his job. Including his own feelings about his partner, Lupin. With a new job once more on the table, mayhem is sure to ensue while Jigen tries to figure out an even bigger mystery...
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	A Treasure Worth Stealing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks for reading! While I haven't completely finished watching all of Lupin the Third, I just couldn't hold myself back from writing a fic! Especially one that just delves a bit deeper into Lupin and Jigen's relationship. While I want to write about all the characters at some point, I'll keep it simple and at this for now.

Where there was treasure, there was bound to be a thief. 

Even more so, a thief that held a skillset beyond the comprehension of many. . . Even Jigen had to admit, there was something impressive about how easily Lupin could fool the masses with that goofy grin of his, leaving many to believe he was nothing more than a simpleton. Of course, it didn’t take long before he was leaping and bounding over said masses, all while retaining said grin as he escaped with their belongings. It was all pure talent, something that left the sharpshooter grinning himself. . . Who else could pull off such high heists, bare face and all revealed to the public as he made off with irreplaceable treasures?

The excitement and rush, it wasn’t something Jigen had always been too fond of. He’d much rather make a quick getaway, come and go in one piece without much of a worry. Yet, in this line of business they happened to be working in, such a job hardly ever happened. They were beyond lucky if they ever received such a job to work on. . . Hell, even robbing the simplest jewelry store happened to have its fair set of complications to it. But they were all complications he had learned to deal with while being by Lupin’s side. Even if they were at gunpoint or losing what they just happened to steal, he could still see that grin curling on the other’s lips without a single hesitation. 

How long had it been since their partnership had first formed?

Jigen could hardly remember, but it felt as if their compatibility had connected almost immediately since they first met. It didn’t take long before they were both zipping along the wide stretch of road that took them to freedom, treasure in hand as laughter flowed out into the wind from inside their little Fiat. And for once, it felt like the older man had found a place where he could maintain himself steady in life, even if it was taking up an occupation that wasn’t exactly stable. Yet, his life had never been one of mundanity. Even before Lupin, he had always maintained a rather high and crazy lifestyle. . .

But none of the jobs he held in that past could ever compare to the one he happened to have right now. Supposed comrades easily turned on one another at whatever chance they had in gaining an upper hand. Leaders and bosses abusing their own power with their lackeys, despite them being willing to take out any order given to them. . . No, none of that could ever compare to the shared bond that had formed between Lupin and Jigen over time. No matter how many close calls there were or how many times one had been shot down, they seemed to always be ready to hold their hand out for one another and continue.

Still, the question muddled within the gunman’s head as he stared upwards towards the ceiling of their newest hideaway. Puffs of smoke enveloped the small space around him as he let the ashes of his burning cigarette idly fall against his shirt. A small sigh was given, his mind ever so busy with the mere question he had been desperately trying to find an answer forever since he first became aware of it. . .  
When had his own thoughts towards Lupin turn from that of friendship to that of something. . . Well. . . More?

Simply mulling it over like that made him frustrated, wondering if he happened to be some high school younging discovering he had a crush on someone. In part, it was embarrassing, to say the least, for one of Lupin’s skill set also lied in that of womanizing. So when had such flirtatious lines and longing gazes turned into something Jigen had become almost incredibly aware of? At first, Jigen had thought it was merely something else. . . As if he had simply been annoyed, peeved at the thought of another job being botched by Lupin’s need to put himself on the line for a woman. Fujiko happened to be the main one in question, and while Jigen happened to have his own gripes with the type of character she happened to be, he had to owe her some respect to a certain point. She knew she had Lupin wrapped around her little finger, using him whenever she saw fit to benefit herself. . . And there was no denying she happened to be a rather skilled thief. Not that he would ever admit it himself, though. Yet, such thoughts came upon him in almost a stern and daunting realization. Annoyance was no longer what he felt in his heart, but the simple sting of passing jealousy. 

Eyes had become aware further of those shitty grins Lupin threw towards swooning girls, almost wondering as to when one would be directed towards himself. Sure, he knew that his partner had smiled at him like that before. . . Right before he did something that turned out to be incredibly insane. Yet, his intentions were different with every tug of his lips. . . One smile may mean his need to seduce someone, while another could simply show his sign of winning. It all simply depended on who he was giving it to. Still, it left the question open to Jigen, as he wondered what the other’s smile meant when it was directed towards him?

To think, here he was, nearing his forties, and still trying to figure something out that only a blossoming youth should be concerned with. Feelings. . . Such a thing only throws you into a messier world or pain and misunderstandings. . . Jigen felt almost too old for this. . .

Besides, this simple infatuation could simply be nothing but that. Perhaps he himself had finally fallen for that Lupin-esque charm that many had ravaged on about before. Sure, he had admired the other from the very beginning, but never before had he really seen him in this certain way before. Maybe he had simply found a new appreciation for his partner that he hadn’t seen in the past? Ah, there was just no telling what this all meant, especially when he had been avoiding the subject of something such as romance for such a long time. His luck with women had never been exactly strong, but that itself wasn’t exactly the only thing going on. . . Sure, he had felt his own attraction for the opposite gender, gandering on about their beauty and so forth. But there came a sudden realization from a young age that such looks of interest weren’t only held towards women by Jigen, but also towards men. It was a slow realization, one that took him some time to grip fully before he simply knew that he happened to swing both ways.

Still, it had always been a private bit of information to himself, something that he hardly let anyone know. The same could be said as for Lupin, for all he had ever seen his friend do is chase after were women. That isn’t to say there had been a few occasions that Jigen hadn’t caught him gazing a little too intently towards another man, leaving the gunslinger questioning just what he happened to be thinking about. Knowing just how smooth the thief could be, Jigen wouldn’t exactly put it past Lupin to try his own time with other men. . . Yet it was something they simply didn’t talk about.

Small bickers had broken out before, about how Lupin had left their hideaway to spend time with a girl or how Fujiko seemed to stroll in and out as she pleased. While their words meant nothing for it was simply a feud between friends, it was the most they had ever come close to discussing their romantic interests. Lupin, of course, happened to be far more vocal about his experiences, openly announcing his nights at bars with women wrapped around his arms. Or how he had spent his evening with yet another young woman and had decided to make his way back home in the early morning. . . For that reason, Jigen had never really had the mind to ask if Lupin happened to be interested in men as well.

Slowly lowering himself from his thoughts, another sigh was given as Jigen simply put out his cigarette and allowed his hands to rest behind his head. Honestly, to think he was so wrapped up in this. . . He had almost nearly missed the fact that someone had just entered their hideaway. Silence within the room was broken almost immediately by a small laugh that was accompanied by the sound of clicking heels. Ah, an all too familiar calling that Jigen hadn’t even realized was coming his way.

“Oh my, Jigen. Seems like there happens to be something heavy on your mind. . .” A familiar sweet and sultry voice teased with a small giggle, Fujiko now coming into view as she sat down upon the seat opposite from where the gunslinger laid. “So then. Is it money problems that have you down?”

Painted fingers reached into the small bag Fujiko clutched within her hands, now pulling out a small mirror as she allowed herself to easily reapply the lipstick she happened to be wearing. 

“Fujiko,” a gruff response was given, Jigen allowing himself to slowly look over to her. “Lupin isn’t in right now.”

“Hmm, I know that. Come on now, all my actions aren’t based solely around Lupin.” She smacked her lips together now, placing her items back into her bag once more. “I simply came to pick something up that I left here the other day. Say. . . What is Lupin doing? Scoping out another job? If you need someone to share the money with, you know you can always count on me.”

“Who knows? You already know that Lupin sometimes goes off on his own when he’s searching for a hidden treasure.” His response was curt as ever. While he knew that Fujiko’s interest always laid with that of Lupin’s, he really didn’t know where his friend was off to. He’d probably be back in an hour, raving about how he had a new treasure for them to snag.

“So then. . . Are you going to tell me what’s eating you up, Jigen?” A small tease dripped within the end of the thiefstress’ words as she leaned forward within her seat, eyes ever present in staring straight towards the man. Jigen suddenly hummed, eyes glancing towards her direction before he let out a huff of annoyance.

“Nothing is eating me up.” His hand was reaching from his pack of cigarettes again, shaking one out into his hand before he lit it up, and placed it back into the corner of his mouth. “Honestly, what makes you think I happen to have problems? You won’t be getting anything out of me, Fujiko.”

“Huh? I’m not trying to get anything out of you!” Now it was her turn to huff in annoyance as she turned her head and crossed her arms. Silence filled the air once more, accompanied by the small white of smoke that puffed from Jigen’s cigarette. “I’m just saying. . . One would think that the way you’re sighing happens to come from lovesickness. Ah! Don’t tell me! Have you gone and fallen for me?”

At that, Jigen was almost too quick to sit up straight on the couch as he furrowed his brows towards the other. “Not a chance! Honestly, what makes you think I’d fall for someone like you? You're far more trouble than what you’re even worth.”

A cheeky smile pressed its way across the woman’s face as she let out a small giggle. She now held her hands folded within her lap as she simply cocked her head towards Jigen with an almost knowing smile. “I’m trouble? Then why would you fall for someone like Lupin who is twice the trouble that I am?”

It felt as if a sudden glass of cold water had been poured upon Jigen’s head as he was left frozen with a single gasp leaving the back of his throat. Eyes widened for a brief second, teeth chewing on the end of his cigarette as he could do nothing but stare at Fujiko’s face with pure annoyance. “Fall for Lupin? Honestly, have you come just to bother me?”

A rather irritated puff of Fujiko’s cheeks were given as she furrowed her brows at him now, eyeing him carefully. “Don’t avoid your feelings, Jigen. It’s pretty obvious from how you stare at Lupin whenever he isn’t looking. However, it seems like you’re so caught up staring that you completely forget I’m even around watching you.” Another cheeky smile was given as Fujiko leaned back into her chair once more, satisfied with the work she had done. “Come on, Jigen. You aren’t exactly the first person to look at Lupin in that way… I’ve seen it before, time and time again.”

For as long as the two had let their paths cross, Jigen was rather aware of the open relationship Fujiko and Lupin happened to share. While at times, they spent their moments together as a lovey dovey pair, there were other situations where they simply remained as business partners. Truth be told, despite knowing the deep bond and relationship the two held together, Jigen had never really seen either become incredibly jealous over the time they spent with new lovers. Whether it be because they knew that said new lover was simply a passing phase or a target within a job, it seemed like neither was ever really concerned as to whether they really had found a new partner or not. Not like it really even mattered anyways, since it seemed like Fujiko and Lupin always found their way right back to one another no matter what the circumstances may be. So was it really a complete surprise to Jigen to find out that Fujiko had already figured something like this out? Not really… Especially when she happened to have such a keen eye about her. Still, he couldn’t admit defeat just yet… 

“Nope. I haven’t a clue what you’re talking about. “The bearded man rubbed the back of his neck as he let out yet another loud sigh. Talk about a headache. “Anyways, why would you even care? Scared that Lupin is finally going to leave you?” Like that would ever happen… 

Yet, a sudden hint of seriousness crossed Fujiko’s features as she sat wordlessly in front of Jigen. In all the time they had known each other, the gunslinger had seen how time and time again, Fujiko had no problem running off with cash in her hands in turn to leave Lupin. While there had been feelings there before, and perhaps there still were that differed from just lust, neither had ever really spoken about it besides the superficial surface of it all. A small smile made its way onto the brunette's lips now as she idly let her shoulders shrug, acting as if she wasn’t even concerned.

“Who’s to say? We both know that there are only four constant things in Lupin’s life.” At that, she held up four fingers, before lowering one by one as she quickly listed them off. “Stealing, money, me and of course… You, Jigen.”

With her last finger held out, she pointed it directly towards the other, simulating the form of a gun with both her thumb and index as she shot straight at him. Grumbling once more, Jigen’s fingers quickly reached for his cigarette, snuffing it out against the coffee table that sat between the two of them. “You might as well make that list come out to six since you’re forgetting Zenigata and Goemon.”

“Of course they matter too! But Lupin doesn’t see them like he sees the original four I just listed off.”

A brow was quirked upwards at that last statement, for it caught the man’s interest almost immediately. He wasn’t one to talk in riddles, preferring that things were given to him straight… And yet, it seemed like Fujiko happened to be tipping him off about something.

“Huh? What do you mean by that?”

But it seemed like before the conversation could even come to a proper conclusion, the door to their hideaway was swung wide open by none other than Lupin himself. That dopey smile remained ever present across his face, a small tune being hummed before it came to a sudden halt as he noticed the scene that happened to be displayed before him.

“Huh? Fujiko? What are you doing here again?” The thief was quick to suddenly stumble back upon his words, shaking his hand at his own statement. “Ah, not that I mind of course! You’re always welcome to join me wherever I happen to be!”

Brown eyes gleamed with interest once more towards Jigen as Fujiko’s lips curled into a knowing smile. Effortlessly, she stood from her seat now, still not paying much attention towards Lupin just yet. “Well then, Jigen. That’s a treasure I’ll let you find by yourself. Good luck.”

A small wink was given as she turned on her heels, a curt grin being given towards the thief as she quickly waved him off. “Oh, I told you didn’t I? I just had to come get something that I left behind. Anyways, I have work to get to. I’ll see you two around later.”

And without so much as a second thought, she was out the door, leaving nothing but the sweet scent of her perfume behind as she left their hideaway once more. Jigen’s permanent frown seemed to have run a bit deeper this time as he rested his arms against his knees, wondering just what the hell that woman happened to be talking about. However, just as Fujiko had left, there was little to dwell on at the moment as Lupin was already making his way towards the gunslinger with a small frown on his own face.

“Jigen! You sly dog, don’t tell me what Fujiko forgot was to come and see you!” A sign of distress was present on the thief's face, leaving the gunslinger to suddenly slump back against the couch once more. Ah, of course. Of course he’d be worried about Fujiko coming to see him… So maybe Lupin was more of the jealous type than Jigen had thought him originally not to be…

Hands were thrown up in defense as he quickly shunned the other away. “Yeah right. She just came by to pick something up and bother me. Honestly, that woman really is something else.”

And it seemed like Lupin was rather satisfied with that answer, for a sudden grin quickly replaced that frown of his almost instantly. The man suddenly plopped down right next to Jigen, a hand reaching into his breast pocket now as he pulled out a map of the city they currently happened to be in at that very moment. It had already been marked up, an obvious note that Lupin had been scheming their next big hit, which would explain his sudden early morning stroll.

“Well, doesn’t matter! I found us our next treasure. Say Jigen, have you ever heard about the grand marble statue of the Two Lovers?” The cunning and sly smile had returned once more. That stupid and damned smile that always sent Jigen’s poor heart racing as he knew what was coming next with this sudden revalation. “That’s our next big hit.”

A tip of the man's hat was given downwards as he looked the map over, wondering just what would be coming next. However, part of him was still mulling over what Fujiko had said earlier… The four things that were constant in Lupin’s life and meant something different to him… 

“So… What’s our plan?”


End file.
